Rise of the Demonic Shadow Warriors
by DemonScorpion
Summary: naruto is attacked by a mob and meets the kyuubi. what will happen? majority of konoha will be bashed. maybe god-like naruto. naruxfemkyuubixharem this is my first story so please tell me how i did. will be redone.
1. Chapter 1

'_Fuck! Gotta keep moving. Can't let them catch up!' _thought a five-year old Naruto Uzumaki. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue lining and is currently running away from a big mob consisting of chunin, jonin, and civilians. Fortunately, he managed to outrun the chunin and civilians due his abnormal speed and stamina. But the jonin were slowly catching up.

"Get the Demon!"

"Hahaha! We're finally catching up to the demon!"

_'Shit!' _thought Naruto when a kunai struck him on the right leg. "Fuck you!" he yells, throwing it back to its original owner. He manages to hit him in the eye.

"Gah!"

"Demon brat! Damn you, you killed him!"

Naruto tries to outrun the mob but luck wasn't on his side that day. He made a turn at a corner and ran into a dead-end. _'Damn it!'_ he turns around and waits for the inevitable beating he'll get. For as long as he can remember the villagers would always chase and beat him until they either grew tired or when the Sandaime Hokage would arrive to end it. He wondered though, why his jiji-sama only showed up to rescue him when the mob caused severe harm to Naruto.

"Hahaha! We finally got him boys!"

"Now to get revenge for the deaths of our fallen comrades and loved ones!"

"Yeah!"

One chunin walks to the front and spits at Naruto's face. "You killed my brother you demon! You burned him to ashes! Now you're going to know he felt! **Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique!" **Naruto closes his eyes as the fireball rapidly approaches.

"Aah!"

"You killed my two sons! They died protecting this village from you!" exclaims an aging old man while continuously stabbing the five-year old with a rusted dagger.

"You killed my parents! They died when they were thrown at electricity lines and were electrified to death! Now feel how they felt! **Lightning style: Lightning wave Technique!**" The beating continues with the throwing of kunai and shuriken, stabbing of knives, and the releasing of jutsu. When the mob's blood lust was finally sated and they all left, you could see a heavily bruised and severely bloody Naruto. You can see that he has second and third degree burns, the word 'Demon' brutally carved onto his chest, and continuously twitching from the lightning jutsu. All of this though was quickly healing.

_'Why do they always attack me?' _he thought before falling unconscious.

When Naruto awakens he sees that he is lying on the floor in a sewer. _'The fuck? Did the villagers dump me here?' _He gets up and walks, looking for an exit. Eventually he makes a turn around a corner when he runs into a giant cage. "Hello? Is there anyone here?

**"****Well, well, look who finally came by to see me." **From the shadows, a pair of slitted, red eyes appear and look at Naruto.

"W-who a-are y-y-ou?" Naruto looks up, intimidated by the eyes. Out of the shadows the rest of giant creature appears. When it finally walked out of the shadows he saw that the creature was a giant nine-tailed fox. _'Wait. NINE tails!" _A confused expression grows on his face. " You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune aren't you? What are you doing inside me?"

**"****Correct flesh bag I am the Kyuubi. The reason why I am inside you is because your father, the Yondaime Hokage, sealed me inside you the day I attacked your village." **Now the Kyuubi is the one with a confused look. **"****Were you not told this. I remember that the last thing I hear before my sealing is your father saying that the earlier Hokage will tell you this."**

Naruto's expression turns to pure fury. " If what you're telling me is correct then even my supposedly caring jiji-sama is also one of my enemies. That explains why I would only be rescued after I'm attacked. Wait did you that the Yondaime Hokage was my FATHER!"

**"****Yes he was. What do you mean? Never mind I'll see your memories to see what you mean."** Both the fox and Naruto go rigid while the Kyuubi looks through his memories. When the fox finished, a moment passed as the information was being processed. Immediately after the Kyuubi let out a terrible roar. **"****Damn those blasted fools! How dare they attack one of their own! Humans say that demons are the heartless ones!" **The Kyuubi looks at Naruto with rage-filled eyes. **"****Flesh ba- no... kit, you have had a harsh and cruel life which you did not deserve. It also seems that they didn't find it important to tell you that he was your father. I have lived for thousands and thousands of years and I have never seen such a depressing life.**"

"Why do you care?" Naruto questions.

**"****It is because even demons do not harm children, demonic or otherwise. It is extremely frowned upon and intolerable to harm a child. This is my fault. The reason why they harm and hate you. For that reason you have my uttermost respect and wish to give you a few gifts."**

"umm...okay I think. What are the gifts." Naruto asks, curious about what they'll be.

**" ****I was getting to that kit. The first gift the ability of absolute control over shadows. Before you interrupt be again, yes it is similar to the Nara clan's bloodline but better. Instead of just being limited to being able to have your enemy copy your movements or to keep them restricted. Instead you'll be able to make weapons or even creatures that'll fight for you."**

"Wow! That's awesome!" says an amazed Naruto.

**"****Yes, yes, well I have two more gifts. One of them is the Sharingan. It'll be the same like any normal one except I'm going to upgrade it to its highest level: the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The last gift is the Rinnegan. It is the bloodline of the Sage of the Six Paths. It grants you the ability to use the Gravity Release. It also allows you to use primary releases, water, earth, lightning, air, and fire, naturally. When you master the primary, it'll be easier to master the secondary releases such as ice and wood. When you master the secondary it'll be easier to master the third releases like crystal and plasma."**

"Kyuubi you are the best! If I could I would hug you right now." Naruto laughs.

**"****Hahaha! Who said you can't?" **The Kyuubi rolls its eyes and glows a deep red. Slowly the glow became small until it was at the height of a five-year old. The girl opens her eyes and smiles. "This is my human form Naruto-kun."

What?! You're a female?" Naruto asks.

"What, do you have a problem that the world's strongest creature is a female?"the Kyuubi asks, a frown on her face.

"No,no it just took me by surprise is all." Naruto sheepishly says, scratching his head.

"hmph...well anyways 'Kyuubi' isn't my real name. Its more of a title really. My name is Hikari.**" **she says, walking up to Naruto and hugs him.

Naruto hugs her back. "well its nice to know your real name Hikari-chan." he smiles and takes a while to study her. Hikari has straight, red hair going past her shoulders. She has the body of a gymnast with no fat at all. Her skin was smooth and slightly tanned. But what got his attention was her red, slitted eyes that sparkled in the light.

Hikari notices him studying her and couldn't help from blushing. "W-w-well so those are the gifts. I'll also help you train and teach you everything you'll need to know. I'll teach you ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, kyujutsu, dokujutsu, and anything else you'll need to know. Oh I forgot to mention that when you pull out any enemy's soul, you'll know any jutsu and/or memory you allow to be absorbed."

"Wow! Hikari-chan you are the best! Naruto wraps his arms around her and spins her.

"Eeek! Naruto-kun, put me down you meanie!" she exclaims playfully hitting him.

"Hahaha! Okay Hikari-chan." Naruto chuckles and puts her down. " Well I guess I'll be off then bye!" he waves and starts to fade.

"okay then, bye Naruto-kun." she waves until Naruto fades completely.

Naruto awakens to see that he wasn't moved from the alley and that all of his injuries were healed. _'Thank you Hikari-chan.'_

_'of course Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. _'Hikari-chan?'_

_'Yep, I forgot to mention that now we'll be able to talk like this so that you won't have to go unconscious to talk to me. It'll be suspicious so this is better.'_

_'okay that's great!' _Naruto smiles and starts walking. "Konoha, you better watch out because soon enough I'll be strong enough to get revenge. Hahaha!"

_'So what is your plan?'_

_'Well I'm thinking of attending the ninja academy in two years. No doubt I'll get enrolled there anyways by Hiruzen-teme. I'm thinking of maybe making allies if I can. After that I'll probably sneak out of Konoha and head out to see places and learn what I can.'_

_'That's a good idea! Okay then everyday we'll train until the day before the first day of the academy. Then we'll train during weekends.'_

_'ok then.' _Naruto cuts off the mental connection and turns on his Sharingan and Rinnegan on experimentally. He's amazed at how he sees things then turns them off. "One day you will all PAY!"he says then making a turn and heads off to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay guys I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm back and with a new chapter. The bad news is that you'll have to read the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Young Samurai series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Chris Bradford respectively. Sorry about not doing this in the first chapter guys I was confused and forgot to add this.

XXX

"Hmm...what should I have for breakfast?" says Naruto, scratching his chin in thought. He opens his refrigerator and when he looked inside, he sees that it was empty. "Crap...oh well, might as well go get some ramen at Ichiraku's." He closes the refrigerator door and heads out.

When he arrives, he sits at a stool and greets the owners. "hello Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-chan. I would like a pork ramen please."

"Of course Naruto-kun." says Ayame cheerfully.

"It'll be on the house. You are favorite customer after all. Hahaha!" says Teuchi, laughing.

"Hahaha. Okay but next time let me pay." Naruto smiles.

"Here you go Naruto." Ayame puts down a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him.

"_Arigatou_ Ayame-chan. _Itadakimasu_!" Naruto smiles and begins to eat. After he finished, he was going to ask for another when he was interrupted by a voice in his head.

_'One is enough Naruto-kun. Anyways, its time that we begin training.'_

_'Okay Hikari-chan.' _Naruto thanks the Ichiraku's for the food and leaves behind a tip. Naruto starts to walk in the direction of the training grounds. _'So what training ground should we use Hikari-chan?'_

_'Well...oh! Go to the training ground called the Forest of Death by the ningen.'_

_'Okay Hikari-chan.'_ Naruto heads off in the direction of the infamous training ground. When he arrives, he climbs over the fence and heads in. After running for a while, he stops at a clearing and looks around. When he's satisfied with what he sees, he contacts Hikari. _'Okay Hikari, I found a pretty decent spot to train.'_

_'Okay, do these handsigns and say __**Kagebunshin no jutsu**__. But instead of using your own chakra, use mine._

_"Okay Hikari-chan.' _Naruto does the handsigns that appeared in his mind and yells, "**Kagebunshin no jutsu**!" with a poof of smoke, he sees that Hikari appeared. "Hikari? How are you here?" he asks, shocked but happy.

"Well, when you performed the jutsu using my chakra, a piece of my soul entered into the shadow clone and here I am." She smiles and giggles at Naruto's shocked expression.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto exclaims.

"Okay I want you to make as many clones as you can. I want you to do this because, unlike a regular bunshin, a kagebunshin is actual flesh and blood. They are capable of having memories. When they are expelled, whatever memories and experience they get will be yours. For example, when you will do the tree-climbing exercise with shadow clones, your progress will get added to when your clones expel."

"Really?! Awesome!" Naruto starts to really get excited and already wanted to start training. **"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"** A giant poof of smoke covered the whole clearing. When a gust of wind cleared it away, its revealed that the clearing was filled with hundreds of clones.

Hikari gapes, amazed of how many clones there are. "N-naruto-k-kun, how many clones did you make?"

"Umm...1,600 I think. Why?" asks Naruto, confused as to why she was so shocked.

"1,600! A kage can at most make 300!" she exclaims.

"Really?! Yahoo! I'm so amazing!" Naruto punches the air in happiness.

Hikari shakes her head in exasperation and becomes serious. "Okay then, well we're going to separate them up into groups of 200. You," she says, pointing at a group of clones nearby. "will be learning the tree climbing exercise. The purpose of the exercise is to channel enough chakra to your feet and to walk up the trunk of the tree. Too much and you'll be blown off, too little and you slide down. Begin!" When the group begins, turns her attention back to the original Naruto. "Naruto-kun, can you create six more clones of me?"

"Sure Hikari-chan."

**Poof.**

**Poof.**

**Poof. **

**Poof.**

**Poof.**

**Poof.**

"Okay, each of you chose a subject and a group of clones. Remember what the subjects are: _kyujutsu, dokujutsu, _genjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and the shadow ability.

With a "_hai_", each of Hikari's clones chose a subject and a group. The leading Hikari clone looks at the original clone. "Okay Naruto, I'll be teaching you taijutsu and kenjutsu."

"Okay Hikari-chan." naruto gets ready for training.

( Timeskip: 3 months )

**Clang!**

If a civilian or genin were to look towards the clearing, they would see two blurs going all over the place and when the blurs would collide, they would discover that the two blurs were Naruto and Hikari.

**Clang!**

"Hahaha! I have to admit, Hikari-chan, the training is really hard, but the results are great!" Naruto tells her, smiling at her.

Hikari giggles. "The training is easy. It's your expectations that are making it seem hard."

Naruto laughs and nods in agreement. "That's true I guess. I'm happy with the progress I've made. Mastering my shadow ability was easy."

Hikari laughs. "Yes it was. The ability is to imagine the object you want formed and it'll appear from the shadows. Its really simple."

Naruto grunts in agreement while studying the _daisho _in his hands. The katana and _wakizashi _were completely black except for the blood-red ruby on the _saya. _He may only know the basics, but it was obvious since the beginning that he was a natural with the swords. He mastered the basics in a month and was learning more advanced moves, albeit in a slightly slower pace. He was also great at _kyujutsu _and could already shoot at a target at far distances. He has a great talent in dokujutsu as well and would know which poisons to use with food, on weapons, etc. His ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu were also coming along well. It was obvious that he was stronger that an average genin. He looks up and sets his attention towards Hikari. "So Hikari, will we continue?"

"Of course Naruto-kun." she replies readying herself, her _nodachi_ pointed at Naruto's throat.

**Clang!**

( Timeskip: 1 year later )

"So Hikari-chan, what should I do at the academy?" Naruto asks her. They were both currently lying down on the grass with his arm around her shoulders, looking towards the sky taking a break from training.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hikari looks at him with a confused expression.

"Well, the first day for the academy is nine months from now and I'm wondering if I should act like my old self like I used to be before we met. Already, Hiruzen-teme has told me that he signed me up for the academy like we guessed. So I don't really know if I should pretend or should I finally reveal myself?" He asks, thinking how he would act like his old self in front of the villagers and ninjas; dressing in the jumpsuit and acting like an idiot.

Hikari cuddles closer to Naruto and contemplates on it. "Well...I think you should show them the real you. Just don't reveal too much, just show enough of your skills for you to graduate. Anyways its about time that you get rid of those awful jumpsuits." she says, frowning at his clothes.

Naruto laughs and nods in agreement, also looking at his clothes. 'Yea, you're right. If a clothing won't sell me new clothes, I'll just steal some. So we're just going to spend the rest of the nine months reviewing what you've taught me right?"

Hikari nods. "Uh-huh. When you are in the academy, we will train here during the weekends okay?"

"Okay." They both look back at the sky and enjoy the break.

( Timeskip: 9 months )

**Beep. Beep. Bee-**

**Smash!**

Naruto gets up with a groan. "Ugh, why did I get that stupid clock." He picks up the broken alarm clock and throws it into the trash. He goes to the bathroom to get ready for the academy. On his way to the academy, he notices the glares and whispering from the villagers so he decides to talk to Hikari. _'So Hikari, do you think the teachers will cause me any trouble?'_

_'I have no doubts that they probably will try to stunt your education.' _

Naruto heard a sigh and couldn't help but sigh as well. _'Yeah...oh well,can't really do anything about it huh?' _He realizes that he had arrived at the academy. _'Well, I'll talk to you later Hikari-chan.'_

_'Okay then Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto enters and sees that he was the only one walking in the hallway. He sighs. _'Its either I was given the wrong date and am now a joke for the teachers,' _He looks inside a classroom through the door window and sweatdrops. _'or I'm late.' _He digs into his pocket and takes out a slip of paper."Hmm...well better late than never." he mumbles and goes looking for his class.

XXX

"Everyone, please sit down." says a blue-haired man, possibly the sensei. The class ignores him and continue on talking amongst each other.

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN, NOW!" yells a second teacher, his brown hair in the shape of a pineapple. The students slowly started sitting down. The brown-haired man grins at his companion. "That's how you do it."

Before the other teacher could respond, they both hear a knock on the door. They look at each other, confused expressions on their faces. 'its probably just a late student." The second teacher nods and yells towards the door. "You can come in." When both teachers see who the late student is, they both stiffen. Both of them thinking the same thing. _'What is the Kyuubi brat doing here.'_

__XXX

Naruto walks in, sees the teachers' reactions, and frowns. _'Great. The teachers are just like the rest of them.' _He rolls his eyes and studies his classmates. He wasn't the only one though. In the back row a boy with black hair in the shape of a duck's ass studies him and makes eye contact. They look at each other until the boy looked away. _'According to the _mon _on his back, he's part of the blasted Uchiha clan.'_ The others also look at him and study him. The latecomer was dressed in steel-toed combat boots with straps, black camo pants, a black t-shirt with a black camo flak jacket, and black gloves. The girls, who were first bothering the previous boy, the Uchiha, look at him with a look that really made Naruto nervous and Hikari to growl. _**'If they try anything to him they will feel pain like never before...' **_she mumbles.

_'Hm...you say something Hikari-chan?' _Naruto asks.

_**'N-no.' **_she hastily replies.

Naruto nods and turns his attention back to the class. He sees an empty seat near the back and heads towards it. From the class looking at him one particular blonde stands up from her spot and walks towards him.

"Ino-pig where are you going?" asks a pink haired girl.

"Isn't it obvious. You can keep Sasuke, Sakura, I'm gonna try my luck with him." the now named Ino says, pointing at Naruto. "See you two later." she walks towards Naruto and sits next to him. "Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka. What's your's?" she asks him.

Naruto looks at her with surprise. "Umm...my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you Ino." He smiles and shakes her hand.

Ino returns the hand shake and smiles. "its nice to meet you too, Naruto. You don't mind if I sit next to you, right?"

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course I don't mind Ino."

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka and this is Mizuki. We'll be your teachers for the next five years up to the point where you will either graduate from here and become shinobi, or fail and have to repeat the last year to try and graduate." says the now named Iruka. "Today, we're going to introduce each other and tell you what you will be learning during your time here." With that, he began to talk to them about what they'll be learning.

XXX

Naruto and Ino walk out of the academy together for lunch. "Finally! I thought we'll never get out of there!" Naruto exclaims, a relieved expression on his face.

Ino giggles. "Oh Naruto. It wasn't _that _long." she smiles and holds his hand. Naruto looks at her questioningly. She blushes and looks away. "Umm...Naruto, what should we do now?"

"Well...are you hungry? I can take you somewhere to eat together, I'll pay of course." he say with a smile, unaware of his choice of words.

Ino looks at him in shock, think that he was asking her on a date. "YES!YES!" she says happily.

Naruto laughs and they both walk towards the restaurant district of the village, Naruto unaware that someone special to him was crying, heartbroken, when she heard what she also thought was him asking the blonde out.

XXX

okay guys so that's the end of chapter two. I have thought about it and have decided that you guys can vote on who you want in the harem. Already Hikari and, if haven't guessed by now, Ino are in. you can vote by either PM or review. Sorry for updating so late, I would've updated sooner but unexpected events occurred so I forgot until now. Until next time!

XXX

Japanese definitions

Arigatou- thank you

Itadakimasu- let's eat

dokujutsu- the Art of Poison

kyujutsu- the Art of the Bow

daisho- the pair of swords, _wakizashi _and _katana_, that are the traditional weapons of the samurai. (hint)

wakizashi- a short sword

saya- scabbard

nodachi-a very large two-handed sword

mon- crest


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry to those of you who thought that this was a new chapter. The reason for this author's not is to tell you guys that I am going to re-do this story. I have read it over and I don't really like how I've done things. So I will delete this story and start over from scratch. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON IT! I will post the first chapter of it in the far future though because another story idea is bouncing around in my head and am wanting to write. It is a Naruto and SWTOR crossover. Naruto will begin out dark but won't stay that way. I will post the first chapter sometime in June because I will be out of school by then alright? Just for you guys to be satisfied for my inexcusable pause in writing, I have decided to write a trailer for this story. It may or may not actually happen in the story. Enjoy!

XxX

(Alderran)

Two robed travelers walk down a dirt path. The smaller of the two pauses and looks towards the surrounding forest. They both stop and seem to have a conversation. "Master, I sense a dark presence approaching." says the smaller one.

"I know, my padawan, I can sense him as well." replies the master. They take something clipped to their belts and ignite them to reveal blue and green lightsabers. "Come out, we know you are out there!"

_**Peace is only a lie, there is only passion...**_

From behind a tree, a black-robed figure steps out. It puts a hand to its belt and ignites its own lightsaber. The blade blood-red.

"What is a Sith doing here? We are at peace." The oldest Jedi says.

The Sith ignores him and launches itself at the pair of Jedi. The Jedi master manages to block the attack with his lightsaber, but just barely. "Why I am here is of no concern to you Jedi scum." replies the Sith. It steps back and launches purple lightning from its finger tips.

_**Through passion, I gain strength...**_

"Master!" the padawan manages to step in front of her master and blocks the lightning with her lightsaber. She stares at the Sith warrior with a cautious look. "Sith or not, we won't be defeated by you!" she summons the Force to aid her and launches a barrage of boulders at her enemy.

The Sith dodges it easily, but its hood is taken off and his face is revealed. Blond hair and sick yellow eyes are shown, as well as a tanned face. The Jedi are surprised, he was barely any older than the padawan and they could sense strong, dark energy in him. The young Sith snarls. "To look at my face is to look at Death!" he grabs his lightsaber tightly and clicks another button on it to reveal that it was a double-bladed lightsaber.

_**Through strength, I gain power...**_

__He begins to attack the duo viciously, snaps and hisses can be heard when the lightsabers connect. "You are both no match for the dark side!" he launches barrage after barrage of lightning and shadows at them.

The jedi manage to block the attacks but they began to tire. They slowly realize that they were fighting a really powerful Sith Lord. "Padawan, listen to me. You must retreat. The republic troops shouldn't be to far behind us now. I will stay and buy you as much time as I can." he glances at her. She was going to protest, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew that she had no choice. She uses the force to send a barrage of boulders at the sith lord and runs.

_**Through power, I gain victory...**_

As she was running, she looks back only to see her master cut down. "No!" she stops and reignites her lightsaber, ready to fall as her master has.

"Foolish girl, you should've ran away like your master said." the dark lord laughs and viciously attacks her.

"It doesn't matter. My troops will be here soon enough and you will be captured. Now is a good time to surrender." she replies.

The lord scowls and sends a barrages of lightning at her. "Pray that they arrive before I kill you!" he uses the Force and jumps over the padawan. He slashes at her with his lightsaber. The object becomes a weapon of death and destruction.

"It is too late for you now, they are here." she smiles haughtily at him. "Surrender now and the Republic council _may_ be lenient."

"No, it is too late for _you_!" he launches an extra powerful lightning barrage at her and hits her at full power.

_**Through victory, my chains are broken...**_

The republic troops turn around the corner of the trail to see there commander struck down by lightning from an enemy Force-user. "All units, fire when ready!" shouts out the captain of the battalion.

The Sith faces the troopers, his yellow eyes bleed red and his pupils become slitted,black commas in his eyes. "_Amaterasu._" he whispers. Black flames surround the troops and quickly burns those unlucky enough to be at the back of the battalion. The flames slowly start to close in on them until all the soldiers die and the fire disperses.

_**The Force shall set me free...**_

The Sith lord turns around and walks into the forest. He could not rest. He had to keep going if the empire is to capture the planet.

XxX

ok guys so that is the trailer. I hope you all liked it! Again, I will post the first chapter of this new story sometime in June. I HAVE NOT given up on ROTDSW. I will redo it. Well see you all later.


End file.
